Inutilidade
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Aquilo, definitivamente, era estúpido. -ZoroxRobin, presente de aniversário pro Zoro e pra Chibi Anne-


**_Inutilidade_**

Aquilo, definitivamente, era estúpido.

E _ele_, afinal, não era um cara que fazia coisas estúpidas.

Diabos, o que ele estava _fazendo_?

Era tudo culpa de Chopper, decidiu. Sim, sem dúvida. Chopper e sua idéia idiota de convencê-lo a acompanhá-lo até a livraria. Chopper e sua mania irritante de ficar folheando todos os livros, mesmo os que não precisava. E, acima de tudo, Chopper e sua idéia _estúpida_ – milhões de vezes estúpida – de exclamar em voz alta que _"Nossa, a Robin ia gostar muito desse livro!"_ agarrando um exemplar de capa preta em plena loja.

Chopper era um tremendo imbecil.

Mas, também fora uma questão de _coincidência_. Exatamente. Coincidência, era isso. Ele não comprara o maldito livro - que obviamente custava muito mais do que devia valer de verdade – por causa do que Chopper dissera. _Claro_ que não. Ele podia se interessar por arqueologia, não podia? E _podia_ perder o interesse antes mesmo de abrir o livro. Sendo assim, não teria outra escolha a não ser entregá-lo para a única pessoa que conhecia que lia aquelas coisas.

Sim, decidiu, não era nada além disso. Não era como se fosse um _presente_ ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela ficaria lhe devendo uma, e ele deixaria isso bem claro. E, afinal, ela era uma _nakama_, não era? Não havia nada de errado em presentear uma _nakama_.

Excerto, é claro, que Roronoa Zoro não dava presentes. Muito menos para alguém como Nico Robin.

Aquela mulher irritante. Aquela mulher _insuportável_. Era melhor que ela nunca tivesse lido aquele livro, e era melhor que não esquecesse que ele, _definitivamente_, cobraria aquele favor. E, se ela achava que poderia enrolá-lo da mesma forma como fazia com o cozinheiro tarado, estava muito enganada.

Roronoa Zoro não era um cara fácil de se enrolar. Ele mostraria isso a ela, com certeza. Assim que lhe entregasse o maldito livro.

Ele preferia fazer aquilo de uma vez, mas, por alguma razão, achou melhor esperar que os outros estivessem fora do navio. Não queria que alguém o visse. Não queria que ficassem sabendo do que faria, na verdade. Diabos, seria muito mais simples somente esquecer aquela idiotice de uma vez... Mas, afinal, por que estava se preocupando com uma coisa inútil como aquela? Ele não tinha motivos para isso. Nenhum.

Não era como se estivesse – claro que não – _nervoso_ ou algo do gênero.

Seria simples, refletiu. Ele entregaria a merda do livro, avisaria que ela estava lhe devendo e depois voltaria a treinar. É claro, ficaria atento a qualquer coisa que estivesse por perto. Ele deveria proteger o navio, afinal.

Ele e _ela_.

Certo, pensar daquela forma não ajudava a acalmá-lo.

- Algum problema, _kenshi-san_?

Zoro respirou profundamente, apenas para se lembrar de que não havia razão nenhuma para aquilo. Ele _estava_ calmo. O fato de seu coração estar batendo bem mais rápido do que o normal, era apenas um detalhe. E quanto às suas mãos estarem suando – ora, estava calor, não estava? _Bastante_ calor, concluiu, encarando-a e sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Não, nada. – falou, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. – Pode me chamar de Zoro. – acrescentou, com um tom displicente.

Mas ela sorriu.

Cara, por que ela tinha que sorrir daquele jeito?

- Eu sei. – e voltou a atenção para o livro em seu colo, virando a página.

Zoro a observou. Os cabelos negros com reflexos azulados por causa do sol. Ventava um pouco, de modo que os fios balançavam. E, caramba, os olhos dela realmente brilhavam mais quando estava lendo sobre história.

Além de tudo, sorria. Sorria.

E ainda havia gente que a chamava de demônio, pensou ele.

Sacudiu a cabeça, irritado. O que havia de errado com ele? _Entregue a merda do livro e vá embora, _ordenou-se. _É ridículo perder tempo por algo tão inútil_.

- Afinal – disse, as palavras escapando sem que pudesse contê-las. – Por que você fica lendo essas coisas?

Robin levantou os olhos do livro, encarando-o por alguns segundos. Ele desejou não ter dito aquilo, mas ela pareceu considerar a pergunta.

- Eu gosto. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Tá, mas _por quê?_ – Zoro não sabia direito porque estava insistindo naquilo, apesar de realmente ter aquela dúvida há algum tempo.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Porque é história. Eu gosto de ler sobre o passado. – O tom displiscente dela irritou-o. Qual era o problema daquela mulher?

- Mortos estão mortos. Ler sobre eles não vai trazê-los de volta. – Falou, sério, surpreendendo-se quando o olhar dela se tornou duro. Ela fechou o livro e o observou.

- Mortes não devem ser esquecidas. Aprender com o que já aconteceu é o que nos ajuda a evitar os mesmo erros no futuro.

Zoro desviou o olhar. Não eram muitas as vezes em que ele via Nico Robin séria.

- Por isso você quer encontrá-lo? Aquele tal... Poneglyph? – ela pareceu surpresa por um momento, mas logo sorriu.

- Sim. O poneglyph, a verdadeira história. Eu quero encontrá-lo. Este é o meu sonho. – Seu sorriso se alargou. – Nada tão importante como se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo ou algo do gênero. – Zoro voltou seu olhar para ela.

- Como você...

- O captain-san me disse. É um sonho bem ambicioso.

- Humph. Você não devia esperar menos de um nakama do futuro rei dos piratas. – Disse, cruzando os braços.

Robin riu.

- Sim, você está certo. Mas, por que queria saber?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Curiosidade. Você não larga essas coisas nem por um minuto.

- Entendo. – Ela parou de sorrir por um momento, como se reparasse em algo. - A propósito, kenshi-san... O que é esse embrulho na sua mão?

_Merda._

- N-nada de importante, é só um livro. – Droga, ele estava corando. Maldito Chopper. Maldito livro. Maldito vendedor que insistira em embrulhar aquilo. Merda, merda, _merda!_

- Um livro? Você? – Robin sorriu ligeiramente, com aquele tom irônico que ele odiava. Pela centésima vez naquela tarde, sentiu vontade de deixar aquela besteira para lá, mas isso seria admitir que estava nervoso. E _não estava_. De jeito nenhum.

Ele _não tinha_ porque ficar nervoso. Não se importava com o que ela pensava, afinal.

Chopper era alguém assim.

Ou o cozinheiro tarado.

Não _ele._

Ele não perdia _tempo_ com aquelas inutilidades. Tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar se preocupando com o que uma mulher _estúpida_ iria achar de um livro _estúpido_, que ele comprara num ato de pura _estupidez_. Então, era melhor entregar aquilo de uma vez e acabar com toda aquela frescura, certo?

- Não. Hn, é que... Eu...

-Você...?

Cara, a coisa toda seria muito mais simples se ela não o olhasse daquele jeito.

E se os olhos dela não fossem _tão azuis_.

- Ah, merda! Anda, pega isso logo. – explodiu, entregando-lhe o embrulho. – É uma daquelas suas babaquices históricas. Eu achei que você ia... Ah, sei lá! – coçou a cabeça, irritado. Não queria encará-la.

- Kenshi-san...

- Não me agradeça! Eu só comprei porque... Tinha dinheiro sobrando, só isso. – Virou o rosto para olhá-la. – De qualquer modo, esse tipo de coisa é inútil.

Ela pareceu analisá-lo por um momento, e então sorriu. – Entendo. Se você prefere assim, eu não falo nada. – E o beijou.

Zoro arregalou os olhos, tão surpreso que não conseguiu se mover. Gosto de cereja. Podia sentir as mãos dela nos seus cabelos. Talvez, refletiu, ele devesse ser _estúpido_ mais vezes.

- O que... Você... – murmurou, quando se separaram. Robin não parecia nem um pouco surpresa.

- Só uma maneira de agradecer. Algum problema? – perguntou, sorrindo daquele jeito _insuportável. _Zoro enlaçou sua cintura, irritado por ter certeza de que estava vermelho.

- Não. – murmurou, unindo seus lábios aos dela mais uma vez.

Só porque aquilo era _inútil_, não significava que fosse _ruim_, afinal.

* * *

**N/A: **ZOOOOORO! ZORO, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, EU TE AMO! TU É O CARA MAIS FODA DO UNIVERSO, PEGAEU, MECOME, MEJOGANAPAREDEEMECHAMADELAGARTIXA(-Q)! WAAA, PARABÉNS, EU SOU TUA ETE DECLARADA E TINHA QUE SURTAR AQUI UM POUCO!

_/pára pra respirar/_ Ok, não precisam ignorar o meu surto aí de cima. O Zoro é o único personagem com o qual eu não me envergonho em ter ataques de fã-girl (L). EU SOU OBCECADA POR ELE SIM OK, E EU DEI FELIZ DIA DO ZORO PROS MEUS AMIGOS NA ESCOLA, MESMO PROS QUE NÃO CONHECEM OP!

Logo... Com boa fã-girl, eu tive que escrever uma fic pra ele. E tinha que ser ZoroRobin, meu ship favorito. Eu até gostei, mas nem tanto... De qualquer modo, é um presente pro Zoro (jura?) e pra Anne por ter me aturado no msn e me consolado dizendo que o final não estava ruim. Te adoro, Anne, e sim, nós vamos reviver esse fandom, custe o que custar.

Enfim. Espero as reviews, povo.


End file.
